<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hypocrisy Will Leave You Burned by hiimaprofessionalfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163363">Your Hypocrisy Will Leave You Burned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl'>hiimaprofessionalfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doomsday, Doomsday on Dream SMP, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, I just want Tubbo to be angry for once, Light Angst, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, SBI family dynamics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, basically I made Tommy n Tubbo snap in a way that has a lot more metaphors than realistic, he gets to be, i think, implications of abuse, mentions of suicidal ideation, this is messy and idk if I like it but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only lose so much before you snap,</p><p>And Tommy and Tubbo have done little but lose.</p><p>AKA<br/>I’m finally posting my doomsday fics like a month later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cheshire's MCYT recs!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hypocrisy Will Leave You Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyooo this ain’t about the CCs it’s about their characters, not technically rpf but that’s the way ao3 has decided to do the tags &gt;:/</p><p>I don’t like this a lot and I think it could be better but I am depressed and have no energy to make it better.</p><p>This is 100% OOC cause I write prose and like pretty words and these mfs just like shouting cuss words at eachother.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo stands in a crater again and he can’t feel anything but angry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo thinks he gets why Tommy is always as angry as he is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can only lose so much before you snap,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Tommy and Tubbo have done little but lose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s more than just the crater that has Tubbo furious.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Last night, Tommy had told him about exile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He told him how Dream had done everything he possibly could to push him to the edge, how he had hit him and starved him and taken everything from him each day. Tubbo didn’t know the whole story, he doubted even Tommy remembered it all, but he knew enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Tommy’s laugh was bitter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Damn bastard was so close to getting exactly what he wanted, my dead body. It’s a shame I was never able to tell Techno about what he did to me, maybe the green bastard would be rotting in a ditch if I had.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo looks to the obsidian grid in the sky and sees the culprits, Dream, Techno and Phil.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Phil’s presence that fans the flames of fury even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo wonders if Phil even cared that Dream had helped to drive Wilbur mad, providing him with as much explosives as possible and fueling his mad ramblings about betrayal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wonders if Phil knows that the new scars on Tommy’s body are from Dream and that the reason he states at lava just a little too long is the tyrants fault.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno and Phil are anti-authority and yet they’re siding with the tyrant of the server.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo wonders if Phil gives half a damn about any of his kids other than Techno.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when Techno and Phil are standing on a ledge across the crater from him and Tommy, Tubbo decides it’s his turn to finally snap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno and Tommy are shouting back and forth about betrayals and using one another. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s terribly ironic because all of them are just pawns in Dreams game, he’s been using the lot of them for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ENOUGH.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there must be something in Tubbos voice or his face that makes the shattered family pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bitter laugh, not unlike Tommy’s from the night before, climbs its way out of Tubbos throat as he looks at the two across the cavern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technoblade, for all your claims of anarchy and hating authority, you really do love doing tyrants bidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbos voice is bitter and cold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>That’s what happens when you send kids off to war then make them leaders after, they get bitter and sharp</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno tries to say something, to object, but Tubbo cuts him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First with Schlatt, yes yes we know the motherfucking blood god can’t handle some damn peer pressure, and now with Dream. A far worse choice considering how hard he’s worked to destroy your family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno stiffens, as does Phil. Tubbo knows that Techno is aware of how much Dream contributed to Wilburs downfall, but not Tommy’s. He doesn’t know what Phil knows but at this point it’s just willful ignorance if he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t know how much Dream was to blame for Tommy’s downfall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy whom he can hear suck in a large breath beside him, who’s eyes linger a touch too long on lava even still. Tubbo silently offers a hand to Tommy, and he takes it and Tubbo can tell his friend is grateful for an anchor in this whirling sea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Phil who finally pushes the words out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell do you mean about Dream working to destroy our family, he’s done nothing but help Techno and I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo feels Tommy go rigid next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Techno and I.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil, have you possibly considered, for once in your damn life, that you have children other than Techno?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil is left silent and shocked at the implication, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The implication is that Dream had a hand in Wilburs end, and that he had somehow hurt Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you maybe ever stop to wonder just how Wilbur became so obsessed with betrayal, ever wonder who gave him that much TNT, who fueled his mad ramblings. Who planted the seed of destruction in his head, who watched Wilbur spiral and only ever smirked?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo takes a deep breath in before continuing, words made of steel slipping from his tongue like he was made to do this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Maybe he had learned a thing or two from Schlatt after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause I have your answer, it was Dream. He fueled the mad ramblings of your son that you killed, he gave him the tools to end it all and so Wilbur did. Techno knows this, I know this, hell TOMMY WATCHED IT ALL AND COULDN’T DO A DAMN THING OR ELSE HE WOULD HAVE DIED.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil physically flinches back at his words, shock subtly written across his features.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno stands dead still, as if he never expected to get called out on his shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo quietly turns to Tommy, who’s still stood rigid, eyes gazing off, not entirely present in this world. Tubbo whispers a question, a quiet “can I tell them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because at heart Tubbo is gentle and kind and <em>so done with war.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy gives him a small nod, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The battlefield has gone silent, all eyes drawn to the confrontation happening on two sides of a crater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes the people forget how young Tommy and Tubbo are, the two boys somehow the most war-torn out of all of them. They remember now, as they look so small and vulnerable on the edge of a crater, yet the both of them hold nearly as much power as the tyrant who stands above, watching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tubbo turns back to the anarchist duo, Techno decides to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you’re any better than them, you’re just as much a tyrant you exiled your best friend, put Phil under house arrest for disobedience and tried to needlessly hunt me down.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Tubbo wants to do now is scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But instead he talks, voice on the verge of breaking, all his pent up anger seeping into his biting words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First, I exiled Tommy to ensure my country was not obliterated a second time, because Dream made it my only peaceful option and I am so damn desperate for peace. Second and third, every decision I made as president after exile, was thanks to the pressure of my cabinet members who only ever looked at me and saw a child with no authority and they were going to do it regardless so I might as well try to minimize the damages. Don’t you know a thing or two about peer pressure Technoblade, because I sure as hell have been on the receiving end of you dealing with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno freezes, the truth of Tubbos words hitting home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you, an adult, the motherfucking blood god, can’t handle the peer pressure of one man, how the hell do you expect me, a child, to handle the peer pressure of two people who don’t give a damn about my authority. At least I recognize that I make mistakes and work to fix them, I don’t sit on a high horse and pretend I’ve never done anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo is shouting now and he can’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you wanna know another reason that siding with Dream is the most hypocritical thing you’ve ever done since you arrived?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo tilts his head mockingly, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When no one answers he continues on, voice far too scathing for such a kind boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">That’s what war does to children, leaves sharp edges where softness once was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do any of you fuckers even know what he did to Tommy? Do you ever wonder why he stares at lava just a little too longingly or why he lingers on tall hills for a moment too long? DID YOU EVEN NOTICE ALL THE SCARS THAT WERENT THERE BEFORE?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo is raging, because his best friend came back to him more reckless, more scarred (<em>some of them are burn scars-</em>) and far more broken than he had left him. And no one gives a damn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because the only people who cared to look closely at Tommy and Tubbo were each other and they had been apart for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo takes a deep breath before continuing, he’s done with this land, he’s done with these people and he’s so fucking done with their claims of morals and blazing hypocrisy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit on your high horse of anarchy and side with an abuser all you like, it’ll leave you burned. Call yourself an anarchist who wants the people to be free of oppression and then bomb anyone who disagrees with your exact mindset. Say you hate tyrants all you want Technoblade, but you have done their bidding the most out of everyone here. You don’t seem to give half a damn about your ideals as long as it means you get what you want in the end. Proclaim yourselves gods all you wish but you bend and break for a taste of Dreams power when all he’s doing is pulling your strings. If absolute power corrupts absolutely, then how corrupt must the two of you be?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo stands, a broken boy who has only his best friend left, in a crater challenging men who see themselves as gods when they are just men who have tasted power and want nothing more than its high forevermore. Tubbo may have nothing left but Tommy, but he knows he is happier than they will ever be. He does not thirst after power, neither of them ever have.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They only ever wanted a home because the ones they had known were far from loving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo stands in a crater with nothing but his <strike>best friend</strike> his brother, by his side and he decides he is done playing their game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This game has left him and Tommy child soldiers with far too much scar tissue and frequent nightmares. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is a game built on power and hypocrisy and men who think they are more than men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo looks to Tommy, a small smile forming on his face as he looks at his <strike>best friend</strike> brother. The two of them had hurt each other but they were wounds that could be healed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy looks back at him, some of the light returning to his bright blue eyes and Tubbo thinks that they will be ok in the end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As long as Tommy and Tubbo have eachother, they will need nothing else in this world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo lets Tommy speak for them now, as his voice is raw and he’s tired of screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are done being your soldiers, your puppets, we are not going to be pawns in your game any longer. We are not means to an end, we are not here for you to make your empty points about your ideals. We are kids and we are tired of being your scapegoats.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops and looks at what remains of his so called family, who have left him with nothing but craters and regret.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy is gone, the soldier this game made him is there in his stead as he speaks,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If someday you decide to be my family, you can try to find us, until then, I never want to hear a word from either of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they leave, the two boy soldiers who have done nothing but lose at the hands of those who were supposed to protect them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Children do not need to be taught lessons through war. If war is all they’re taught, war is all they’ll know</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would’ve loved to have gone in on Phils character a lil more ngl. I recently realized the reason I’ve inexplicably hated his character for a while is because he reminds me of my shitty dad, fuck you philza Minecraft for making a character who reminds me so much of my dad. </p><p>But n e ways imma post one more doomsday fic tomorrow (it’s a very fun au inspired by one of my fav fics) and then I’m probs gonna go dark for a while as I am depressed. Ty for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>